Lost Love
by aznbabygurl911
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku finds themselves in deep trouble once more. Kagome is missing in present day Japan, but Fuedal Japan has been attack by a powerful demon along with his army. He leaves to find Kagome, but where is she? Something
1. Where is she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note: I just want to say a couple things before I start. If you like the story or have a coment please review it. The more reviews the more i write. Yes, for some reason I'm like that. Here are some things I want to add before i start. 1) Some one may die I'm not sure yet, but don't worry it should be ok at the end. 2) Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and them don't really appear much in the story. They may mention their names but they don't really play a big role in the story. 3) That's it! Happy reading! Hope you like it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Love  
  
"Mom, I'm going to school!" Kagome yelled running out the door.  
"Kagome! Wait!" Sota yelled running after her in socks. He stopped at the front gate clutching the half ball of the Shikon no tama in his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing up there again?"  
Inuyasha titled his head down seeing Sango and Miroku looking up at him. Ignoring them he turned his head back peering into the dying sun.  
"Errr, Inuyasha!" Sango said frustrated.  
Whispering rather loudly in Sango's ear Miroku said, "Don't worry Sango. He just misses Kagome. That fight they had was pretty too."  
"Feh," Inuyasha said jumping from the branch of a tree. "I don't miss her! I just want her to get back here so we can start looking for shards! That's all!"  
"Oh, Inuyasha, stop kidding yourself!" Shippo said jumping on Miroku's right shoulder almost slipping off.  
"Nani?!"  
"Inuyasha you shou-"  
BANG! Before Shippo finished his own sentence Inuyasha once again gave him a dent on his forehead. Inuyasha then turns away and walks along a path, opposite of the village. With his arms crossed he slowly passed the well giving it nothing but a emotionless glance. He stopped for a moment but began walking. Making his way up a small hill Inuyasha took a seat and look over the view seeing the sun has died.  
Me, miss her? What do they take me for? Well, I, uhh don't I guess.  
"Mom, where's Kagome?" Sota said running outside seeing his mom raking. "I need to ask her something."  
"Sorry Sota I have no clue. Last I saw her she was at school" She stops raking, "Hmm, I wonder where she is. Maybe shes out with friends."  
"Umm, ok," Sota said uneasily and went back inside. "Weird usually she doesn't say stuff like that. I guess it's just my imagination." he says turning the t.v. on. Kagome was sure scarey when she got home though...  
"Kagome welcome back!" Sota said.  
Kagome grumbles passed him and went into her room and slammed the door.  
"Ehh..." Sota runs up to her room and knocks on the door. "Ermm, Kagome?"  
"What do you want Sota!"  
"Ack! Uhh Never Mind!" Sota says running down stairs.  
Sota shudders and just continues watching TV.  
  
Meanwhile back in the village...  
"Kaede , do you know what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asks, "No one will tell me!"  
"Well Shippo the-"  
"I bet Inuyasha got in a fight with her AGAIN! Inuyasha's such an idiot!"  
Kaede laughs and continues cooking and says, "Don't wory Shippo. It should be fine. They'll make up like always."  
"But what happens when Kagome doesn't come back!"  
  
"Inuyasha I'm going back."  
"What! But we aren't done looking! Youn can't take a break everytime you feel like it!"  
"Inuyasha!"  
"We need to find all the shards so I can become a full demon! And with you going back all the time that can't happen!"  
"Inuyasha you..!"  
"What! What is it! Say what you need to say already!"  
"Inuyasha..."  
"Eh?.."  
"SIT!"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, you awake yet?" Her mom says knocking on her door. After a bit of silence she opens the door and walks in. "She's not here."  
Sota runs by and sees his mom, "Uhh, mom what are you doing in Kagome's room."  
"I was just checking on her. Tell your grandfather that shes not here."  
"Ok!" Sota says running down the stairs and out into the yard.  
"Perfect it's working..." his mom says in a whisper. 


	2. The Balance

Lost Love  
  
"Miroku, I'm getting weird about Inuyasha. Maybe we should do something to get his mind off Kagome," Sango says as they watch Inuyasha from afar.  
"You think so, Sango?"  
"I don't know. Maybe?"  
  
Inuyasha sits motionless closing his eyes. His ear twitches as he hears something in the bushes. Standing up he quickly draws Tetsusaiga seeing Miroku and Sango turn around also.  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku said tightly holding his staff. "Did you hear anything."  
"Yeah, A rat!" Inuyasha says jumping into the bush. Sango and Miroku stood ready to fight but, suddenly Shippo flies from the bush and onto the ground.  
"Inu...yash...a," Shippo says stumbling around.  
"Found the rat," Inuyasha leaps from the bush, "Why are you guys here anyway? Have you ever heard of privacy?"  
"Inuyasha, we are worried about you. Let's do something to get your mind off Kagome."  
"Do what you want. Nothing will change." Inuyasha said jumping over them and walks off.  
  
Sango begins running after Inuyasha but, Miroku stops her.  
"Inuyasha must figure this out on his own." Miroku said, "by the way, is Shippo all right?" They both turn and see Shippo on the ground muttering stuff.  
  
Inuyasha walks to the well and peers over the side. Tapping his fingers on the side he begins, "Where is she? She can't still be mad at me!" Inuyasha looks to the sky, "...right?"  
Suddenly something pops out of the well and lands on Inuyasha.  
"KAGOME!"  
"No, her brother, Sota!" Sota said rubbing his head.  
"What?! Where's Kagome?"  
"I don't know. Some weird stuff has been happening around there and Kagome is missing too!"  
"What! Tell me!"  
"See my mom has been acting strange, my grandpa noticed too. So he sent me here to get help and I think I should add this, see I was watching t.v. and there was this report about missing children."  
"Kagome's missing!"  
"INUYASHAAA!!" They both turn their heads and sees Sango running after them. "Inuyasha! Miroku needs help. What you heard in the bushes wasn't Shippo!"  
"Sota, give me half of the shards and you go, now!" Sota breaks the shikon into two pieces and gives one to Inuyasha and jumps back into the well. Inuyasha and Sango run over to Miroku and sees a huge demon. The demon has twelve tentacles with venom leaking from its mouth. Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga and jumps up at the demon.  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Slicing ten tentacle as dark red blood splashes in every direction. As Inuyasha lands he again jumps towards the demon slashing the last two tentacles.  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells as the demon splits in two as more blood rains upon them.  
"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yells sucking up the rest of the demon. "Arg," Miroku said dropping to his knees clutching his hand.  
"Miroku!" Sango yells looking at his hand seeing a dark purple shard of the Shikon no Tama. "Inuyasha, the shard is caught in miroku's hand. It's an evil shard. We need Kagome to purify it but..." Sango says looking up at Inuyasha.  
"Here let me do it."  
They all turn around and sees Kikyo.  
"Kikyo..."  
Kikyo walks up to Miroku and pulls the shard out of his hand purifying it. She takes Inuyasha's hand and places it into his palm.  
"Japan is in trouble. I sense the balance between worlds. It doesn't feel good. You must do something." Kikyo says walking away.  
Inuyasha stares at her then looks at the shard.  
"This seems bad. Sango, Miroku, you guys stay here and take of this place." Inuyasha says walking towards the well.  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha?"  
"To get Kagome. She's missing. I'll find her!" 


End file.
